Saturday the 17th
by Inkling Studios REBORN
Summary: There's a murderer on the loose in Ponyville!


"And then it turns out that the killer was inside the house!" Applejack said.

"That made no sense." Twilight said.

"Even Twilight agrees!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I think that's enough stories for tonight. Besides, Fluttershy is getting scared." Pinkie Pie said.

Fluttershy was just shivering in fear.

"Yeah, that's enough stories. I'm getting tired anyways." Rainbow Dash said.

Everybody went their separate ways and they all went home. Rainbow Dash went back to her cloud and slept. Though there was a lot of noise below her that was bothering her. She got tired of it and went to go check it out.

She couldn't really see anything (Y'know, night is pitch black) but she could hear someone. What she didn't realize is that there was someone standing right behind her. WITH AN AXE.

Soon, she could see something, then when she turned around to leave. There he was with his axe.

"OH MY-"Rainbow Dash yelled, but before she could say the last word, she was hit in the face by the axe.

Soon, the next day passed. Word spread around about how Rainbow Dash was murdered by the 'Axe Murderer'.

"What should we do now?" Applejack asked.

"I think we should… try and find this axe man." Pinkie Pie said.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Applejack asked.

"I have no idea!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Then why'd you suggest it?!" Applejack asked.

"I thought it seemed like a good idea!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Where do you think Fluttershy is?" Twilight asked.

"Probably in her home." Applejack said.

Unfortunately, the 'axe killer' was heading for Fluttershy. Though Fluttershy had already barricaded her door. However, when the 'axe killer' got there, he just chopped down the door with his axe.

Fluttershy had immediately hid somewhere she thought would be safe. It was her closet (why?). But of course the killer found her, and she ended up with the same fate with Rainbow Dash. An axe to the face.

The next day…

"Ok, now I'm getting scared." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, me too, and why is this crazy man coming after us again?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, maybe about us being magical or something." Twilight said.

"From what I heard Rarity got killed too. So that means he's after us." Pinkie pie said.

"Ok, let's be prepared for him tonight. You never know whenever he might sneak up on us and attack." Twilight said.

Later that night…

Twilight had a book (really?) to hit him with, Applejack had a bucket, and Pinkie Pie? Wit.

"Well I'm suddenly gonna let my guard down and say he's not coming he*SLICE*" Twilight was saying, when she suddenly got sliced in the head by the axe.

Applejack quickly put the bucket on his head and hit him on the hooves with Twilight's book.

"Nice thinking Applejack!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Get some rope!" Applejack said.

They did so with Pinkie Pie's hammerspace, and tied him up.

"Ok, who are you?" Applejack asked.

Pinkie Pie took the bucket off his head and it was…

 **JEFF THE KILLER** **JASON VORHOOVES!**

"But why were you killing us only?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Because you guys have some magical pot leaves or some crap like that and I decided that you guys shouldn't have that and blah, I got jealous, abusive parents, whatever. Basically the point is that I'm just here for plot reasons." Jason Vorhooves (why did I make that?) said.

"Alright now. So, do you promise you won't kill anyone else? For the rest of the year. Until 2017." Applejack said.

"Yeah alright. I guess." Jason said.

The next day, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were walking… and suddenly Applejack was hit in the head with an axe again!

"NOT AGAIN!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

Soon, Pinkie Pie made her way over to the police station and said there was some kind of murderer on the loose.

"What did he look like?" The police asked.

"He had a mask on, he had an axe, and smells like BO." Pinkie Pie said.

"We'll be right on it!" They said.

Soon they spotted the mask killer and caught up to him.

They chased him around town hiding under areas, going around houses, jumping other things etc.

Soon, they caught up to him.

He was thrown in jail, and the people of Horseland Ponyville celebrated with many praise to the police and knowing that a murderer had been caught.

Soon Pinkie Pie went back home and started working again. Not many people visited, and the few that did barely got anything.

"Nothing's been happening, my friends are dead, and nothing's exciting." Pinkie Pie said.

Pinkie then decided to try and find something new to do, and decided to try and make online friends.

She soon went out and try to do something interesting, and then she realized she would try to do something to help.

"I know something to do!" Pinkie Pie thought.

She decided to help Fluttershy's animals by helping them overall first and then giving them to some kind of animal shelter.

"How the heck does Fluttershy care for these animals?!" Pinkie Pie wondered.

Afterwards, she decided to go home and relax.

The next day…

It seemed fine when Pinkie Pie went outside, but then all of a sudden people started falling over with blue and orange paint stains on their heads.

"WHAT THE?!" Pinkie Pie said. "Not again!"

She proceeded to go to the police station again, and told them that there was another murderer out.

The police went outside, but they got shot too.

"Well, this is awful." Pinkie Pie said.

So she hid in the police station.

END

"IT'S OVER?! EVERYONE DIED EXCEPT ME! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Pinkie Pie said, being the 4th wall breaker she is.

Then she got shot in the head, should've shut your mouth.

"Aw crap! Shut up creator!" Pinkie Pie said.

NEVER!

"Should we go back in our own story?" Azuri said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Citri said.


End file.
